


小镇

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 小臣的寡妇文学（x）财源广进床上黑吃黑●’◡’●吃人小臣w
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往地不会起名

镇上不少男人的心被撩拨一个多月了。

二层小楼有点偏僻，空了两三年之后搬来了一个男人，自我介绍叫Omi，而不愿说亡夫姓氏。美，实在是太美了。站在肉摊前边排队，歪着头拨弄耳环，带着焦虑，让人想过去开解他；轮到他的时候，左手叉腰，右手迅速点出几块肉，老板以为他不懂，没切给他最好的，被他一眼识破，冷笑着把肉丢在案板上。他很少买蔬菜，也不爱出门，搬过来之后胖了些，落在那些男人眼里就是上好的丰乳肥臀，恨不得摸上一把。

渡边盘算了三天，觉得那极具风韵的屁股和大腿在自己眼前挥之不去，很值得一试。昏暗的新月夜，他敲响了Omi的门。

Omi开了个门缝儿，撑着墙探出头和上半身，领口大剌剌地敞着。渡边被白花花的胸口晃得说不出话，Omi却莞尔一笑，一副了然的样子，把他让了进去。

渡边太羡慕Omi死了的丈夫了，能拥有这么会伺候人的美人儿。他身上是什么香味儿啊，好闻得很，渡边快要昏过去的时候，下体被揉捏的快感又让他清醒过来。怎么做到的？就是抓了几下，还隔着布料呢，自己就能兴奋起来。他也很想男人吧？都等不及上楼，把自己推倒在一楼客房的床上，喘息着爬上来，像刚被就上来的溺水者渴望陆地一般。男人的后边不是很紧吗，怎么Omi的如此顺滑……

河野是一路跟过来的，眼见着渡边进了Omi的房门。他绕到房后，打算等渡边离开自己再进去。没想到拉着帘的窗户里传出喘息。他听过Omi的声音，是男人低沉的嗓音不错，但就是有小勾子，勾得他心里痒痒。靠手解决的时候也幻想过他的娇喘，但今天听到了，才明白那能有多粘腻迷人。他忍不住了，坐在窗根下的草丛里，也顾不得蚊子一拥而上，感受着Omi的节奏，握着性器撸动起来。

叫声越来越高亢，大概是高潮了吧？河野难以想象那张冷漠里带着嫌弃的美丽脸庞此时会是什么表情。Omi几乎不笑，但他开门时对渡边笑了，等明天，河野自信Omi也会对自己笑，也能被自己插得浪叫连连。男人高潮时那里也会收缩吧，那是极乐还是天堂？

屋里大概是结束了，隔着窗户听不到声音。Omi在做什么，是不是脱力了，伏在渡边身上小声夸奖他器大活好，比那个死鬼强多了，手指在他胸口上……

哗啦一下，窗户被打开，河野被吓得软下去。

Omi带着笑意看他，张开殷红的唇：“不敢从正门进来么？没关系。”一双手抓住他，把他拎了进去。手上黏黏的，是不是渡边的货啊，好恶心。河野嫌恶地看去，借着新月黯淡的光，他看出来那是深色的印子。

一时间有些差异，等他看到床上喉咙还在往外渗血的渡边，才意识到自己身上的也是血。河野的尖叫还没出口，Omi的手指就伸了进来，搅他的舌头；另一只手从背后绕过来，撸动疲软性器。河野看着双目圆睁的渡边已经傻了，发不出声音，更硬不起来。Omi逗弄了一会儿，见他没意思，叹了口气，手指从口腔里拿出来，插进河野的喉咙。

没人注意到两个游手好闲单身汉的失踪。男人们白天伐木，晚上就聚集在小酒馆里吵吵嚷嚷地胡吹。这一天Omi也去了，坐在吧台，皱着眉接连喝了四五杯。

吵嚷的男人们自然是注意到了他。等他又喝了几杯，掐着太阳穴，拳头软绵绵地打在吧台上，就有人揽过他的肩膀，邀他加入一桌酒气熏天的色鬼。

才失了丈夫的Omi顺从地跟过去，那人捏了捏他的肩膀也不在意。一群男人七手八脚地给他倒酒，争先恐后地问他为什么愁眉苦脸的，有个胆大的甚至摸上了他的大腿。

“别……”Omi湿热的手放在那只揩油的手上，并没有推开，而是停在上面，“我家那位，好好儿的，人就没了。”

“哎呀，可怜你年纪轻轻的。”一个人凑过来，拍拍他的肩膀，飞快地摸了一下他的胸。

大腿上的手反过来抓他的手，那人给他倒酒：“他对你怎么样啊？那个，你丈夫。”

Omi垂着眼皮：“也不缺吃短喝的，就是，他，他欺负我。”

“哎呀来来来，喝了这杯酒，不想那些。”

看着Omi喝下，另一个人才开腔：“你这个人怎么不懂啊，Omi说的欺负不是那种欺负。”

Omi的脸更红了，低下头，泪水开始在眼眶里打转儿。

这可把一圈人心疼坏了，擦眼泪的，倒酒的，端杯子的，摸脸蛋的，全都围了上来。哄了一会儿，Omi破涕为笑，含羞带怯地腼腆道谢。

没见过这么会勾人的。几个男人对了眼神，摸大腿的那一个又掐了一把才站起身，端回来一杯有点贵的酒，说是大家伙儿请Omi的，叫他不要伤心。

Omi啜泣着，小口小口地喝完了酒。一双眼睛看向谁都带上了欲色。

男人们知道药起效了，簇拥着他进了林子，那里有间小屋，晚上没人过去。

残月极细，Omi看着月亮哭起来，随手抓过一个带着酒气的男人，把眼泪蹭在他的衣襟上。

“我想他嘛……好久，好久没做过了。”

欲火彻底被点燃，那人一把抱起来Omi，拔腿冲向小屋，他的狐朋狗友们居然还挺仗义，也没跟他抢，跑得快的把门打开，于是这个人毫无阻碍地把Omi扔到了那张梆硬的床上。

Omi被摔疼了，胡乱抹着眼泪抱怨。无数只手摸上来，扯掉他的衣裤，在富有肉感的身子上游走，掐他的奶子和大腿，又把他翻过去，争先恐后地抓那饱满的屁股。

不知从哪翻出一坛半化不化的猪油。掰开白花花的屁股，把白腻腻的油脂抹在Omi淡粉色的小穴里。只是手指伸进去，Omi的喉咙里就开始挤出难耐的呻吟。男人们觉得屋里的温度都升高了。不同的手指加进来，在狭窄肠道里毫无秩序地你推我挤，弄得Omi上一句还在抗拒，下一句就是享受。

被用来擦眼泪的男人第一个插进去，按着Omi的肩膀胡乱冲撞一番，很快就交了货。他的同伴们为了谁是下一个快要打起来了，倒是Omi，已经射过一轮，还能眼神迷离地抓上一个人的腰，攀着他索取拥抱，嘴上说着还想要。

小屋里的空气灼热，床上和地面上到处都是难以干涸的精液——Omi被干射出来的，还没轮到的男人们用手打出来的，还有从Omi的股间和嘴角淌下来的。

晨雾朦胧，鸟鸣声唤醒了小屋里睡得横七竖八的醉汉们。到处都没有Omi的影子。醉宿失忆是常有的事，谁也没在意为什么在小屋里睡了一夜，正好离上工的地点还挺近。常在一起喝酒的少了几个人，也没人管他们几个去了哪里发财。

Omi愈发丰腴，眼角眉梢鲜活起来，白日里也有人看见男人进他的房子。保守的人们自然是对他指指点点，可Omi本人全然不在意，享受着川流不息的示好和揩油，气色也愈发地好了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然轮不到我心疼，但我确实心疼旺财。  
> 在平行世界里和月亮狼狼过上性福生活吧(★ ω ★)

大家都喜欢Takahiro。新搬来的青年，见谁打招呼问好，笑起来两个酒窝，亮亮的大眼睛诚恳地看着你。

“孩子，你来，我告诉你。”

杂货店阿姨招呼着刚帮自己搬了三箱货物的Takahiro，递给他一瓶冰汽水。

“你是个好孩子，”阿姨拉着他的手叫他坐下，“住那边的人，你知道吧？”

“哦，Omi吗？挺受欢迎的。”Takahiro一气儿喝掉小半瓶汽水，如常笑着。

阿姨一副年轻人涉世太浅的样子摇摇头，隐晦地警告：“你可别去招他！”

Takahiro嘴上应下来，日常进出却开始格外留心。阿姨的说法不无根据，Omi那里的男人可以说是络绎不绝——也不是，仔细看看，几乎是只进不出的。他心里有数了，做好准备，只等一个好日子。

应该是满月夜，瓢泼大雨，天上看不见月亮已有三五日了。

街上积水没过脚背，雨点砸在上面颇像是水烧得滚开。Takahiro也没打伞，浑身湿透地敲响了Omi的门。

预料之中的无人应门，Takahiro绕到屋后，研究了一下，挑中了河野被拎进去的那扇，破窗而入。

客房的床铺得平整，然而Takahiro敏锐地捕捉到空气里极淡的血腥味。四下张望，拿了根绑窗帘的绳子，推门出去了。

客厅空荡荡的，茶几上一碗吃了一半的黄桃罐头。碗的外侧凝结过水珠，下边的餐垫上有一些水渍，已经快干了。像是吃了一半冰镇罐头就上楼睡觉去了，粗心的家伙也不知道把它收回冰箱。当然了，事情没这么简单。

楼梯刚上了一半，就听见未经压抑的呻吟声。Takahiro打量二楼的装潢，与楼下的家常风格不同，这里的颜色几乎全是黑白灰，点缀着金属。

一扇半掩的门上镶着猛禽翅膀的古铜色浮雕，呻吟声就是从这里传出来的。

大床上铺着深灰色的床单，绸缎材质泛着柔和的光泽。一丝不挂的洁白肉体跪在中央，冲向门口的臀被他自己扒开，手指正向里面送着什么东西。听到有人进来，Omi扭头望向门口，虹膜是鲜亮的绿色，因情热而涣散的视线许久才重新聚焦，看清了来人。

“玩我啊。”他用口型说。

Takahiro身上的雨水已经干了，大步走过去，把他的手指拿出来，换了自己的进去摸索。轻易地，他把跳蛋推到了准确的位置上。床头柜上摆着遥控器，这么明显，当然是要打开的。

最低档的震动，Omi扭着腰夹紧屁股，感觉不够满足。Takahiro没理会他，捞着腰把人翻过来。

Omi的正面戴了不少东西。下身自然是高高翘起的，然而根部扎着细细的皮绳，打着蝴蝶结，两端还包了银。乳夹是月亮的形状，还点缀着碎钻。两只乳夹之间连着细细的金属链子，Omi的手正伸向它，大概是想扯一扯。

Takahiro觉得手上的窗帘绑绳有点煞风景，从床头柜里翻出一副手铐，抓着Omi象征性反抗的双手铐在床头。手被束缚，Omi就张开双腿，展示自己努力收缩的穴口。Takahiro逗弄着他的囊袋，把跳蛋挡位稍微调高了一点。

“听说你也是才搬来不久呢。”

“嗯，嗯……”

“这么大房子，一个人住吗？”

“一个人，”Omi挺了挺腰，“我男人死了。”

“那可真是可怜啊……”Takahiro轻轻挠着他的小腹，“你看看你，饥渴成什么样子了。”

“Takahiro，”被玩弄的人张口求他，“解开……那里。”

Takahiro点一点湿润的前端，没去解绳子，反而开大了跳蛋的挡位。

呃啊，不行，怎么能……自己玩的时候没开过高挡位，他一上来就……太激烈了，要受不了了。

“慢、慢一点。好不好……”一只脚讨好地蹭向他的腰。

Takahiro捉住Omi脚踝，大手揉捏他的小腿。Omi的腿并不纤细，脂肪之下是富有弹性的肌肉，稍微掐一掐就能短暂地留下红红的指印。

呻吟越来越急促，穴口抽搐着收缩，下身可怜巴巴地开始发紫。Takahiro俯身去含他的囊袋，只是用口腔包裹住，还没来得及吮吸，Omi就颤抖着尖叫起来，高潮而没能射精。

余韵中的身体扭动着凑向Takahiro，哀求他拿出去，哀求他解开，哀求他插进来。

“看你表现吧。”Takahiro抽出跳蛋，甩到地上，换了自己插进去。

Omi的后穴又湿又软，诉说着这副身体有多么想要。

只插进去一点，Takahiro在入口处换着方向戳弄，嘴上问他：“你死了的男人知道你一到满月就绿着眼睛发情吗？”

“嗯，嗯……我眼睛可以控制的……”

哦？这么说，身体是无法控制的。

“吃人的血腥味儿没被他怀疑吗？”

“他是屠夫，家里总有血腥味的。”Omi勾着他的腰往自己身体里送。

“屠夫啊……力气很大吧？”Takahiro猛地顶进去，“是不是，很能满足你呢？”

“没，啊，你……好深，从来没……”

嘴上说着好深，疼得吸气，一双脚还在Takahiro背后勾住，不想他抽出去。

床上的Omi很好拿捏，只要能获得快感，什么话都能往外说。混血的妖精，隔三岔五就得吃一次人，满月就会绿着眼睛发情，平时也欲求不满。Omi的脸很饱满，然而并没有柔化硬朗的线条，肩膀又宽又厚，举手投足间却流露着风骚。屠夫外出杀猪的时候，他就一个人坐在店里。不爱笑，但手随便拉，脸随便摸。有胆子大的半夜敲他窗户，他就笑一笑，满足永远高昂的性欲。那些人只担心屠夫的杀猪刀，没想到却整个人消失在Omi性感的口中，连骨头都不剩。

Omi身上有很多玩具，而拷打他的却是体内Takahiro的性器。真严厉啊，他含糊其辞的时候Takahiro也不说话，只是作势要抽出去，Omi便忙不迭地把实情吐干净。

Takahiro伸出手，Omi满心以为他要帮自己解开乳夹，没想到那双手落在自己副乳上，有轻有重地揉捏起来。副乳柔软，Takahiro的拇指和食指几乎插进去，一粒一粒夹起淋巴，再把它们挤走。这不是令人享受的那一种疼痛，Omi不满地哼唧起来。

“要不是怕你吃了我，早就用你给我口了，”Takahiro的手顺着他身侧向下移，副乳洁白的皮肉上留了红红的指印，“没想到……下边这张嘴咬得也这么死。”

“啪”地一声，巴掌结结实实落在Omi的翘臀上，打得他整个人差点弹起来。

不愿意承认，但身体控制不住地夹得更紧。

Takahiro爽得说不出话来，定了定神，报复性地大幅抽插一阵。Omi的躯体天然地适宜性爱，倒也没什么问题，只是格外地欢愉。

“那你男人怎么死的呢？”

“被我，咬死的。”

继续说啊，被抖动得上下摇晃撕咬乳头的乳夹替Takahiro问他。

“我和，别的男人，嘶……被他撞见了。”Omi又哭起来，“他拿着刀要杀我呢。”

“你又不用怕他。”Takahiro的手从缝隙里挑逗Omi充血的乳头。

Omi双腿缠着他的腰撒娇：“那也，很吓人……很吓人嘛……”

“当时，你们在做什么呢？”

“衣服，还没脱干净，胸……他，揉……”

“像这样吗？”Takahiro大把抓住Omi不太大的乳房。

“嗯……还，接吻……”Omi带了鼻音，绿色的眼睛里水汪汪的，不知是被谁欺负了，惹人怜爱。

看着Takahiro的笑容一点点凑近他，Omi朱唇微启，眼神迷离起来，伸出舌尖。

就快得逞了，满月之夜的他可以媚惑屠夫以为自己和普通人类交欢，就可以媚惑体温比常人高的Takahiro解开他的双手，然后他就能……

胸口的疼痛让他险些咬破舌尖。

Takahiro拎着那对乳夹得意洋洋地在他眼前晃了晃，随手抛到一边。刚刚的疼痛让Omi的下身好一阵收缩，Takahiro舒舒服服地射在了里面。奖励似的，他解开了Omi根部的皮绳。两个人的下身被他射得一塌糊涂。

事情都问清楚了，那张嘴暂时可以歇一会了。能咬碎骨头的牙口得以柔克刚才能堵住，Takahiro找了几条手帕塞在他口中，提防着他的牙，免得被咬掉指头。

制服了会吃人的Omi，Takahiro掐大腿把他往自己身下拽。抽插的频率和力度都是人类做不到的，久未经此的Omi被一次次挑起欲望，一次次抽搐着射精，循环往复。Takahiro最后满意的时候，Omi早已什么都射不出来了，咬着手帕呜呜地哭。

暴雨一夜未停，种种原因让Omi醒得比平时晚。干净柔软的睡衣裤上喷过他梳妆台上的香水，身体被里里外外仔细清理过，只有青色或紫色的痕迹还在。

也不是很差。

这样想着，Omi坐起来。因为腰已经用不上劲儿了，所以很吃力。靠上床头，脖子上有铃铛响声。Omi伸手一摸，发现被戴上了项圈。

奇耻大辱，他长这么大还没被谁捉住过。Omi抓着项圈就往下扯，明明是皮革，却怎么也扯不断。

Takahiro端着托盘礼貌敲门，进来就看见他新抓获的Omi在扯他的项圈。

“别闹了，你扯不掉的。”Takahiro走过去摸了摸他的头，把托盘放在床头柜上。

没有食物，连盘子都没有，只有一把刀和一双筷子。气头上的Omi伸手就往Takahiro脖子上抓。Takahiro笑了笑，项圈收紧，Omi眼前一黑，手臂无力地垂下去。

“乖啦，给你吃最新鲜的肉。”Takahiro语气像哄孩子，坐在床边，掀开腿上的围裙，Omi才发现他下面什么都没穿。

那把刀被他拿在手里，伸向昨天欺负他一晚上的那个部位。Omi纵使在气头上也有些不舍。还好，刀落在大腿内侧，Omi松了一口气。

Takahiro一面嘲笑他，一面从腿上切下薄薄一片皮肉，用筷子夹好，递到Omi唇边。

Omi也不客气，送上门的肉，没有拒绝的理由。

这样嚼了三五片，他就觉得吃够了，比平时吃大半个人都舒服。

Takahiro看起来一点也不疼，还用无名指蘸着切口的血，给Omi轻轻拍了唇妆。

Omi觉得Takahiro的技术不怎么样，但是领了这个情。俯下身去，他舔吻了Takahiro的伤口，那里很快就愈合了。

“顺便给我口一轮，嗯？”Takahiro问得不认真，Omi也直起身，只把侧脸留给他。

手指抚上他的下颌骨，描摹着硬朗的线条。Omi看向Takahiro，后者神色认真地问他：“做我的人吗？”

“哈？”

“你需要做爱，还得吃人肉；我不怕疼，我的肉你吃一点就能满足，省得你出去狩猎，而且，”他逼近Omi的脸，“我不介意和漂亮的Omi无休无止地做爱。”

这人是太阳属性的魅魔吗，为什么自己的名字被他念出来时几乎什么都能听他的。

“你也不好拒绝呢，我的猎物。”Takahiro勾住项圈，把他拉到自己怀里圈住。

无名指伸到他口中，搅动舌头，主动在他的尖牙上划破自己。

Omi握着这只手不放，有滋有味地吮吸。

他当然知道这就是契约的缔结仪式，但是这样的美味，热热的怀抱，这个人，他不想抗拒。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢MOU提供灵感


End file.
